The Choice and Soul Mate
by blackfire93
Summary: Naraku learns of a prophecy and he intends to fulfill it however it seems that Inu-yasha is actually the one who fulfills it. A female cursed to have her soul and body separated for eternity if the prophecy isn't fulfilled is finally whole after thirty thousand years of solitude...
**ONESHOT THAT BLINDSIDED ME AND I JUST HAD TO WRITE DOWN, LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK (I am aware that my OC seems like a total Mary Sue but is she?...Review below =-) Also if there are more then ten reviews that ask I will write a second (and possibly third) part to this where my OC travel's with the gang to truly destroy Naraku and delve deeper into her relationship.**

For years I wondered around the rapidly shrinking hole in the ground that I knew of as 'home.' I was raised by my mother for the first thousand years of my life, and before her death she gave me all of her knowledge about everything including my powers...and then cursed me to remain in this hole.

My body and spirit seperated until the day when a powerful evil would befall the land and the Earth itself would cry out for help. Then in those day's a half-demon traveling with five full demons and four humans would come and awaken me. Unlocking the chains that seperated my body from my soul, at least that is what my mother told me when she was on her death bed.

I belive that unconditionally because if I stop beliveing that for even just a second I feel that I will go insane and shatter, fading away into nothingness forever cursed to be alone. Today is no differant but I feel something in the wind, something that cause's me to strengthen in my belief. Perhaps soon the day will come.

 **"There will always be choices that have to be made, some are easy and some are hard but all have concequences that will make themselves know after the choice has been made."**

My mother's voice that I have not heard for over thirty thousand years has suddenly spoken up. Soon perhaps even today, I will finally be unchained.

 **"Naraku! You will die today!"** A brash male voice echos threw the air and rings in my ears. I hear the first chain that is keeping my soul and body apart snap quietly. "He has come, it is time." I can scarcly belive it. Today at last, will be the day I am freed from this curse.

 **"Inu-yasha so overconfident for a half-demon. You should know that your dear companions will not be able to break through my barrier. You will die today, alone and unloved."** A vile male voice that I now know was called Naraku, said. I could feel the putrid essence that slithered off of this dispicable creature and into the ground that surrounds me.

 **"You should worry about yourself Naraku because it's just you and ME! ADAMENT BARRAGE!"** The brash male voice hollered back and I could feel the Earth around me begin to shake as several more chains began to snap and break apart.

 **"Foolish move Inu-yasha, allthough I suppose you were never told about the legend of the land we are on top of. I blame your poor parentage for that."** Naraku said, I could feel his poison seeping even farther into the Earth around me as though it was trying to seek me out.

There were several curses and then Naraku's vile voice spoke again, **"Since you will die soon let me tell you about the legend of Godai. At the begining of this world there were five beings created each was given a single piece of what was needed to create was given Chi, another was given Sui, the third was given Ka, the fourth Kaze and and the fifth was bestowed with Sora. After thousands of years the five first beings grew jealous of each other's gifts and fought to take the other four's.**

 **The battle between the five caused the Earth to burn and killed almost every living thing however one of the beings emerged victorious. The being that had only been given Sora was now the holder of the other four gifts as well. In his arrogance he sought to create all life in his image and for his arrogance he paid the price. However before he died he had relations with all the females that had survived the battle for he wished his legacy to live on.**

 **Of his heirs and heiress only seven survived infancy and of the seven only one life was spared. That one was taken away by her mother and hidden in the Earth beneath us. There is a prophocey about her. Her body and soul were torn apart and she was cursed to remain in the ground alone for the rest of her existance unless a half-demon with no heart should come and shed his blood on her resting place and offer her a soul for a sacrifice. Then the chains that hold her body and soul apart will snap and she will be chained to the half-demon who freed her, sharing her powers and life with him. And that half-demon Inu-yasha is me!"** Naraku hollered, I could feel his disgusting arua feeling the Earth around me as though trying to prod his way into my soul.

The last chain snapped and I flew into my body and out of the ground in a split second taking in the sights of the outside world for the first time since I could remember. Then I turned my gaze onto the two half-demons that were gazing at me in surprise, I tilted my head to the left as I gazed at the two hanyos. The one was a half dog demon, the other was strange. He felt like a demon and yet not like a demon as though he was something differant something that should have never been.

 **"Yes come and surrender your body and powers to me."** The voice of the vile and strange demon Naraku said, his voice giving him away as his eyes shined from blood lust. I tilted my head in his direction not speaking but rather just staring at him and then I flew until I was right infront of the other demon, I reached out towards Inu-yasha's face and was surprised momentarily by the sight of my slender golden fingers with sharp claws on the end. Then I looked back into the golden eyes of Inu-yasha who was staring at me defiently, **"Naraku."** I said keeping my gaze on Inu-yasha.

 **"You got the legend write, however the prophocy stated the half-demon with a 'pure' heart would awaken me and in turn I will forever bond my soul to his and share my powers with him."** I said.

Reaching out I gently touched Inu-yasha's face before with a wave of my hand the tentacles that were holding Inu-yasha in place disintigrated and Inu-yasha fell forward free. I clasped one arm aroung Inu-yasha's waist and flew up into the air before turning my eyes towards the curious golden one's of Inu-yasha. **"You must do as I do."** I said before I tilted his head towards the left and bit into the juncture between his neck and shoulder causing him to bleed.

I felt him start to struggle and I heard his mouth open in pain and with a single motion I shoved his mouth down onto the side of my neck which was facing him. Causing his fangs to pierce the juncture between my shoulder and neck as well. I refused to let him pull back and after a few seconds of struggeling he gave in and drank from the blood that was steadily streaming from his bite mark.

I felt a piece of my soul shift and click into place and knew that I could stop now. I pulled back and licked his wound closed, he did the same for me and then together we turned to face Naraku who had been trying to kill us for the past several minutes while we bonded our blood and souls. **"Naraku you will die."** Inu-yasha and I said at the same time before we both darted towards him, Inu-yasha swining his demonic fang sword calling out an attack while I broke the barrier that held out Inu-yasha's friends and simutaneously created an un-stoppable fire that started to melt Naraku from the inside out.

I felt Naraku slip away most of his demonic energy was gone but I knew that we would be seeing more of him. I felt the nine companions of Inu-yasha rush towards where Inu-yasha was standing which was twenty feet away from me. **"Inu-yasha?"** One of the human girls said, I could feel a holy presence around her and surmised that she was a priestess however her powers seemed to be sealed from their true potiental.

 **"Naraku got away."** Inu-yasha replied his golden eyes still on me. I felt the strongest demon come towards me fast and in a blink of an eye I knocked him into the ground and was standing on his armored cheast. I said nothing as I looked over the demon I was standing on, he seemed to be a full dog demon and his scent seemed to suggest that he was a relitive of Inu-yasha's.

 **"Hey you, what's your name?"** Inu-yasha asked. I jumped off of the demon I had been standing on and in a flash stood before Inu-yasha. I felt everyone jump with surprise at the speed in which I moved, all except Inu-yasha who could feel my movements because of our connection. **"My name is** **Neuth."** I replied using a wave of my fingers to snap the whip that the full dog demon I had just seconds ago been standing on, tried to hit me with.

 **"Inu-yasha who is she?"** The priestess asked her voice holding a sembalance of jelousy, at least from my knowledge that's what that emotion was. Inu-yasha seemed at a loss as to what to say to her so I turned my gaze on her as the wind blew past me causing my ankle length black hair with azure, crimson, gold, violet and emerald streaked tresses to blow out of my face letting their curious gaze's see my face for the first time.

 **"I am Neuth, daughter of Sora the holder of all Godai, and Tefnut an Egyptian demon woman who's powers were great and now the soul-mate of Inu-yasha, the half dog demon who has broken my chains that held me in my thirty-thousand years of imprisonment."** I replied bluntly with total honesty wanting this priestess to know that Inu-yasha was mine now for the rest of our lives.

I saw Inu-yasha's face redden slightly but his whole body seemed to gain confidance after I spoke as though my words insured him that he was 'good enough.'

 **"WHAT?!"** Several voice's said all at once drawing my attention away from Inu-yasha to look back at his companions. **"I feel no need to repeat what I know you all heard."** I said, feeling slightly put out that they had caused me to look away from the male I would be spending the rest of my existance with.

 **"Oh great another Shesshomaru."** I heard the priestess mutter I felt my eyebrows raise and heard two low growls coming from opposite ends at her statement. I figured then that the full dog demon must be Shesshomaru and felt slightly offended by her words, **"I assure you priestess I am of a differant sex then the demon you call Shesshomaru."** I said.

Everyone seemed to have a differant reaction to my words, the two growls stopped all of the humans mouths fell open and their face's reddened until I was concerned for their health. The small green imp demon turned purple and fell to the Earth his eyes large and swirlling, the small human girl and the fox demon kit were playing and didn't seem to be affected nor did the two headed dragon demon or the fire cat demon. I turned my gaze to Shesshomaru and saw his eyes wider then they were just moments before and finally turned my gaze to Inu-yasha who's face seemed to be a mix of laughter and embaressment.

 **"Did you not know that I was female?"** I asked Inu-yasha curiously that garnered yet another bunch of strange reactions where Inu-yasha seemed to be having trouble breathing and the male human seemed to be shaking with laughter while the two adult woman grew an even brighter red. I felt Shesshomaru come up behind me and turned to face him, while wondering why everyone was reacting so strange. Then I had a horrible thought that I immediatly voiced, **"You are a male demon are you not Shesshomaru?"**

=p Remember to leave a review!


End file.
